Saga of the Soulmates
by Hahn
Summary: This is a long (as usual) story about a Digivolution PAST Mega, and the adventures the Destined go through to defeat the newest evil in the Digital world. Oh, I changed sone names/attacks/descriptions of certain characters in this fanfiction.
1. The Eighth Form

  
By: Hahn NCSDA (No, duh)  
  
Title: Saga of the Soulmates, Part 1:The Eighth Form, Revised  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the characters, or the concept (except the storyline).  
  
Anyone who wants to may borrow my characters or ideas, just give me some credit. However, there is an exception to this: You MAY NOT use Silver without permission, because  
  
A)Silver is very cool, and some people out there would not care how SHE would normally act, they would just go ahead and make her do sick and perverted things that there is NO WAY Silver would ever, ever, EVER do!!!  
  
B)I do not own Silver. Silver was created and is owned by TigerCat, so you must get a go-ahead from her to use Silver in a story.  
  
By the way, if you are reading this, TigerCat, thanks again for letting me borrow Silver for this fic, and I tried to make Silver as much like the one in your story as possible, but to make it fit, I changed the ending to Dreams and Reality around a bit for this story. Oh, and I didn't incorperate the thing with the dragon in this.  
  
Everyone else, for some more background on Silver, read TigerCat's story, Dreams and Reality. Okay, this is getting to long so I better stop now... (I get carried away sometimes...)  
  
Notes: This is the revised intro for a long (as usual) story about a Digivolution PAST Mega, and the adventures the Destined go through to defeat the newest evil in the Digital world.  
  
Oh, I changed sone names/attacks/descriptions of certain characters in this fanfiction.  
  
/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\  
  
(Tai's Point of View (POV))  
  
The Digi-Destined had thought they were ready for whatever Gennai had for them. Bey, were they ever wrong!  
  
"WHAT!?!" The Digi-Destined cried toghether. "There's a WHAT???"  
  
"A evolution past Mega," Gennai stated calmly.  
  
"Okay, maybe you'd better start again, and explain slowly," Taichi, or Tai, as his friends called him, said.  
  
"Yeah, you caught me off gaurd," my Digimon, Agumon, said.  
  
And so, he told us again, the prophicy that, while none of us knew it, would change all of us, especially me and Sora, so drastically that we would never be the same again.  
  
--*-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-*--  
  
(3rd person POV)  
  
The group was trudging through a forest (BIIIG surprise there, huh?? ;-). Tai was walking in the lead with Agumon. Both had troubled looks on their faces, but for different reasons.   
  
Agumon was worried because of what Gennai had said. I can Digivolve past War Greymon??, He thought with wonder.   
  
Tai was thinking partly about the same thing, but partly about someone else...  
  
Behind Tai, Sora and Biyomon were walking, also with worried looks on their faces. Biyomon was worrying for the same reason as Agumon, but Sora was thinking almost the same things as Tai...  
  
Next in line were Matt, his digimon Gabumon, T. K., and his companion, Patamon. Gabumon and T. K. were in awe from Gennai's news.  
  
I have a form past Mega? I haven't even gotten to my Mega stage yet!!!, Patamon thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was trying to smile, but secretly hiding many conflicting thoughts inside...  
  
Behind Matt walked Mimi and Palmon. Palmon was wondering about what her stage past Rosemon would be (yes, in this fic all the digimon except for Patamon and Gatomon have already become Mega).  
  
Mimi, for once, wasn't complaining. She was holding a flower, and picking the petals of, while mumbling under her breath. When she picked of the last petal, she picked of the bud, and tossed it over her back. She stared at the stem for a moment, as if not knowing what to do with it, then she broke it in half, mumbled something under her breath, tossed away half, then tossed away the other half as she mumbled something else. She looked down and blushed for a moment, then looked up, sighed, and smiled.   
  
(What do you think she was doing with the flower? What was she mumbling? Why did she break the stem in half? And why did she blush(Major HINT HINT!!!)??? (And will I ever stop asking questions????)) :-)  
  
Next in line were Kari, Tai's sister, and Gatomon, then Izzy and Tentomon. Last came Joe and Gomamon. Joe was scraching his chest. Gomamon finally laughed.  
  
"You must be allergic to metal Joe!!" Gomamon said.  
  
"No, just magic pendants that save my life," Joe replied as he took the dragon pendant off and stared at it, remembering.  
  
That pendant was from the one girl he loved, Victoria, or Silver as her friends called her. Silver was an extraordinary girl, in more ways than one.  
  
She was a symbiont. She shared her body with an alien (or so she thought at first) that allowed her to become a super heroine.  
  
Anyway, Silver got transported to the Digital world. To make a long story short, he had died, and she had given up her life to save him. At least, that's what he thought.  
  
Later on, he ran into her in the real world. It turned out that even as she had given her life for him, the symbiont gave it's life for her. Luckily, it turned out the symbiont was a digimon, and Joe managed to reunite them just before he retuned to the Digital world. He hadn't seen her since.  
  
He remembered two things Gennai had said in great detail. One was something about the "Destined teams," whatever they were.  
  
Also, the most startling thing was the news of two new Digi-Destined. Joe smiled. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he wished Silver was one of the two new Digi-Destined. Little did he know...  
  
For at that moment, two girls twisted in their beds, both dreaming.  
One dreamt of a boy she loved, a boy with dark blue hair, and a silly sense of humor. ;-)  
  
The other dreamt of a strange land were strange mosters lived, some good, some evil.  
  
They didn't know each other, in fact they they lived on opposite sides of the city. However, both woke up at the same time. They both found the strange object on their desk by there bed. Both reached for it, but for different reasons.  
  
One was curios, the other knew what it was, and what it meant, and decided that if that was her destiny, she would accept it.  
  
Besides, the second girl thought, I would like to see Joe and the others again.  
  
Both grabbed the device at the same time. There was a flash of light from each device, and when it dissipated, both girls were gone...  
  
/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\-/-\~/-\-/~\  
  
P.S.:Sorry this was so short, it was only an intro, the other parts will be longer... 


	2. The Ninth Warrior

  
By: Hahn NCSDA  
Title: Saga of the Soulmates Part 2: The 9th Warrior, Revised  
  
Disclaimer: Same as for part one.  
  
Notes: The 9th Digi-Destined is revealed (but almost evryone should know who it is by now), more background info is revealed by Joe, some of Matt's "conflicting thoughts" are revealed, a new enemy appears: the 10th Digi-Destined???  
  
Re: Reviews: These are my replies to the two reviews I recieved for the first part:  
  
Somebody: I intentionaly skipped the part about the prophicy, because if someone manages to translate the prophicy before they're supposed to, it would be WAY to much of a give away. However, I will add hints to the prophicy in each story (Joe reveals two of the most important ones in the first chapter), and I might add the complete prophicy near the end. From now on, I will make a note of how many prophicy hints there are in a chapter at the bottom of that chapter.   
  
Oh, and you guessed correctly about what Mimi was doing with the flower, now see if you can guess who for??? Oh, and if you figure it out completely, DON'T SAY WHO!!! Let others figure it out for themselves, to. Can't...stop...self...must...make...joke...Well, at least SOMEBODY figured it out! ;-]  
  
Mimato: There are two things you can do:   
  
A)Keep reading the story. As you go, it should become obvious what she was doing with the flower.   
  
B)Go to the reviews section, and read Somebody's review. He/She has the right idea.  
  
/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\  
  
(Sorry this took so long, but I had some upload problems)  
  
Last time, on Digimon: Saga of the Soulmates: (Tai's voice)Gennai told us about a Digivolution PAST Mega, and about a strange prophicy. Later that day, evryone was caught up in there own thoughts. Little did we know that the real adventure was starting!!  
  
(Digimon theme song plays)  
  
(Camera show Digi-Destined walking through forest)  
  
(The words "The 9th Warrior" appear in block letters near the center of the screen)  
  
(Words fade and show starts for good)  
  
{[(*-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-*)]}  
  
(Joe's POV)  
  
The Destined were walking through a forest (as always). Joe was still thinking of Silver.   
Tai and Sora think they know the whole story, he thought, but the truth is, I'm the only one one who knows it all. Well, actually me and Silver are the only two. Even though Tai and Sora remember most of it, like their, ummm...secret relationship, and me dieing, and Silver, and all, for some reason they forgot their powers. For that is how Silver first came here to the Digital world. Tai and Sora have some sort of ESP powers that they don't know about. They accidently used their powers to bring Silver here, or there anyway. I asked them, and they don't remember a thing about their powers.  
  
Suddenly, Joe was snapped out of his thoughts by Sora's call of "Look!!!"  
Joe looked up towards the sky. A comet was heading for the planet!!! Just before it hit, it vaporized. However, there was still an explosion of bright light. Joe realised what it was at about the same time as evryone else. It meant someone was coming to the digital world!!!   
Everone started running at once toward the blast, which had dissipated by now. They came to a clearing with a small (as in about a five feet diameter) crater in the middle. There was a pulsating ball of energy in the center of the crater. Suddenly, the energy solidified and became a girl, lying face-down in the center of the crater. Joe could not help but think that the girl looked somehow familiar...  
His greatest hopes were realised as the girl stood up.  
  
She looked straight at him, and managed to weakly call out, "Joe!" Then the girl stumbled and almost fell.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Joe was running toward the girl. "Silver!!!" he cried out as he picked her up in his arms and spun her aroud, both of them laughing so hard they cried.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked when he regained enough of his composure. She didn't say anything, she just reached into her pocket, and pulled out...a Digivice??? Joe was so surprised he stumbled back, and would have fallen over if Silver hadn't caught him.  
  
"Y-y-y-you're th-the n-n-9th Destined???" he asked, completely bewildered. She nodded slowly, and Joe hugged her tightly, so happy he started crying again.  
  
Joe heard Tai's voice say, "Awww...isn't that sweeeet!"  
  
Joe glanced down and noticed Silver's hand turn pure silver. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
He heard an "Omph" as Sora elbowed Tai in the chest, then an "Ouch!" as Silver lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Well, soorry!" he said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Silver's hand changed back to normal, and she just smiled and gave Joe a quick kiss. Everyone was so busy getting reaquainted with Silver that no one noticed a pair of inhuman eyes watching from some tall bushes nearby...  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
Matt stood back a little ways watching Joe and Silver.  
  
They're so lucky, he thought as he watched, they love eachother, know how that the other feels the same way.  
  
Well, why should you care??, he asked himself.  
  
He already knew the answer. Because you care about---impossible!  
  
How could you care about her? Even if you did, what are the chances of her feeling the same way?  
  
That is why I envy Joe and Silver, he answered himself calmly.  
  
How I hope she is my partner...but it most likely won't happen, he thought finally, for he was the only one who understood the part of the prophicy about the Destined Teams...  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
Tai looked at Joe and Silver with envy as well, but for a slightly different reason.  
  
Look at them!, he thought, they can show their feelings for eachother openly, not caring what others think. Well, not caring very much, he thought, rubbing his shoulder, how I wish me and Sora could be like that!!  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interupted, as a strange creature stepped out of the shadows.   
"Who are you?" he called.  
  
The creature replied, "I am the 10th Digi-Destined, and I am here to destroy you!!!"  
  
P.S.: I know, I know, you all LOOOOOVE cliffhangers, don't ya?  
(Dodges various items thrown at him by crazed Digimon fans)  
Well, anyway, How did you like it? Please send me reviews on it.  
  



	3. Silver's Digimon

  
By: Hahn NCSDA  
Title: Saga of the Soulmates Part 3: Silver's Digimon, Revised  
Special Character: Silver  
SC Info: When Mutamon attacks, Silver finds herself the only one without a Digimon. The prophicy states that "The Ninth warrior shall defeat and turn the one whose path has been confused." Could that mean Mutamon? Will the gang be able to escape Mutamon long enough to find SILVER'S DIGIMON?  
  
Disclaimer: Same as other parts.  
  
Notes: This is the first Special Character part, a part where character secrets are revealed. The SC here is Silver. Read/enjoy/review and tell me what you think, or any ideas you have for the series.  
  
/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\  
  
Last time, on Digimon: Saga of the Soulmates: (Joe's voice)We found out that my girlfriend Silver was the 9th DigiDestined! I guess with her around I can worry less, cause I won't be worrying about her. Matt and Tai seemed bothered by Silver being here, but before I had time to ask them about it, a mutant digimon claiming to be the 10th Destined appeared! Well, now I have a new reason to worry!  
  
(Digimon theme song plays)  
  
(Camera show Digi-Destined walking through forest)  
  
(The words "Silver's Digimon" appear in block letters near the center of the screen)  
  
(Words fade and show starts for good)  
  
{[(*-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-*)]}  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
The digimon claiming to be the 10th Destined looked like a human, except it had greyish brown skin. It's long fingers ended in claws. It had what looked like the skeleton of two wings growing out of it's back. It's hair was clumped together, making it look like it had spikes for hair. The face was a fleshy greenish color. It seemed to have tentacles of brownish flesh wrapped around it in places. It was definitely female. It was wearing shredded rags.  
(Note: For those of you who have played StarCraft, she looks just like Infested Kerrigan)  
  
Izzy analysed it. "It's name is Mutamon, and it has extremly powerful psionic powers. That's all the info I can find on her," Izzy said.  
  
Mutamon smiled. "That is correct. Now feel my wrath. Psionic Claw!" the creature yelled. Mutamon extended her arm and spun around, causing blue psi energy to extend from the ends of her fingers. Then she pulled her arm back, and the energy flew behind her, still attached to her fingers. Then she whipped her arm forward, and the energy slashed forward like a whip and hit Silver backwards!  
  
"Silver!!" Joe cried, running to her.  
  
Tai knew that if Silver had gotten hurt, they were in trouble, because Silver was in battle mode, and her sybiont should have absorbed the energy!  
  
Tai knew that if they were going to have any chance, they would have to give it all they had.  
  
"GO MEGA!" he yelled out.  
  
On cue evryone but Silver slipped their crests out of their tags and into their digivices. They activated their digivices and pointed them at their Digimon, shouting as they did, "Take it to the max!!"  
  
The Digimon glowed, then began to digivolve!  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to...WAR GREYMON!!!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to...METAL GARURUMON!!!"  
  
"Tentomon, warp-digivove to...HERCULES KABUTERIMON!!!"  
  
"Palmon, warp-digivolve to...ROSEMON!!!"  
  
"Biyomon, warp-digivolve to...PHEONIXMON!!!"  
  
"Gomamon, warp-digivolve to...METAL ZUDOMON!!!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to...MAGNA ANGEMON!!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to...ANGEWOMON!!"  
  
Faced with 6 Mega digimon and 2 Ultimate digimon, Mutamon laughed.  
  
"You can't stop me, I am a Digital level digimon!!!" Mutamon said.  
  
Tai was araid to ask, but had to. "Izzy, what is a Digital level digimon?"  
  
Izzy replied, "According to my extncive research, it is my definite belief tht when the conditions are right, a Mega digimon can enhance it's structure at the molecular level, allowing it to become much more powerful."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is the digivolution past Mega."  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that."  
  
Then Mutamon yelled, "Psionic Storm!" Suddenly, bolts of blue lightnig began shooting from the sky and striking the digimon!! They all were sent back to In-Training stage!  
  
Mutamon laughed, then yelled, "Psi Blast!"  
  
A ball of red energy flew straight at Joe!!!  
  
(Silver's POV)  
  
The blast headed straight for Joe.  
  
"JOE!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Silver yelled.  
  
Suddenly, a silver orb with a face flew in front of Joe!  
  
It yelled, "Shockwave Boom!" and a shockwave of energy eminated from the orb, reflecting the attack.  
  
"What?" Mutamon yelled.  
  
Izzy said, "That is Boomeramon, a baby level digimon. It's attack is Shockwave Boom."   
  
Sudenly, Mutamon yelled, "Psionic Claw!"  
  
The attack headed towards the already weak Silver! Then, a quick beeping sound was heard. A beam shot from Silvers digivice, and formed a ball of energy. The ball shot at Boomeramon!  
  
"Boomeramon, grow to...Bamimon."  
  
The orb turned into what looked like a missle with a face, arms, and legs.  
  
"Bang Bubble" the digimon shouted. A red bubble shot at the attack, then exploded when it hit it. The attack was reflected!  
  
Mutamon said, "WHAT!?! The ninth warrior has arrived? NO!! It is too early! We shall meet again, Destined!" Then, she dissapated.  
  
P.S.:How do you like it? As always, read, review, and send me any ideas!!  
  
Sorry that the Digivolutions were not very descriptive, I'll get to that later.  
  
Oh, and I know that Gomamon warp-digivolves to Marine Angemon, But in this fic he becomes Metal Zudomon. And I already know that there is a Maxima stage, but here it is different, and is called Digital instead of Maxima. So live with it, and die with it. 


	4. The Newcomers, Part A

  
By: Hahn NCSDA  
Title: Saga of the Soulmates Part 4: The Newcomers, Section A  
  
Disclaimer: Same as other parts. Oh, by the way, TigerCat, would you mind if I made Silver a member of Team TC (Stands for Too Cool, that's my name for all the Destined including the new ones in this fic)? That would mean she would be in most, if not all, of my digimon fics. Please review and let me know your answer. Thanx.  
  
Notes: Sorry this took so long, but I was busy with other fics like Chronicals of Taioria and Kingdom of Light. And I've been kind of lazy. Anyway, I'm back with this story, and I'm going to be updating my homepage (which should now work, by the way) soon here as well. Anyway, back to the fanfic bussiness... Five newcomers arrive in the Digital world, but not all are good! And how does Matt recognise them? Also, one of Agumon's old friends shows up, and Silver explains about herself.  
(Note: This is a long one folks, and has been broken into parts, so be prepared)  
  
/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\-/~\  
  
Last time, on Digimon: Saga of the Soulmates: (Silver's voice)=Man! There's been a lot of action around here! When we were attacked by Mutamon, a powerful Digital level Digimon, all our Digimon were defeated! Then, this strange Digimon showed up and began to fight Mutamon, even though the Digimon was only a baby. Then, with the power of my Digivice, the Digimon, who was called Boomeramon, Digivolved to Bamimon. Bamimon then scared off Mutamon! Shoot, that's one strong Digimon, at least in my=-/our opinion/. -Oops, sorry!- =Oh, no problem, that used to happen all the time, at least before... well, before... you know...= -Yes, I do know. All too well...-  
  
(Sorry to confuse you there, but the above will be explained in this chapter of the story, in case you haven't been following aong with the storyline concerning Silver very closely...)  
  
(Oh, and if you DO know the storyline, know that in the future, -sentance- indicates the symbiont thinking/speaking, /sentance/ indicates the two sharing a thought/sentance, and =sentance= is Silver thinking/speaking. If you know the storyline, you'll understand this better)  
  
(Digimon theme song plays)  
  
(Camera shows Digi-Destined sitting in their campground)  
  
(The words "The Newcomers, Part A" appear in block letters near the center of the screen)  
  
(Words fade and show starts for good)  
  
{[(*-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-*)]}  
  
(Silver's POV)  
  
Silver was sitting alone, a distance away from the others, thinking.  
  
/That Digimon was able to block an attack that we couldn't absorb!!!/, she thought. Then she smiled. The symbiont had shared her thought! That hadn't happened in a LONG time.  
  
-Well, don't expect it to happen often-  
  
=Don't worry, I won't. Hey, your speaking to me in my thoughts!!!=  
  
-Oops, sorry again-  
  
=Like I said, it used to happen all the time...=  
  
-Oh-  
  
Silver smiled, then began to head towards the others to see what they were up to. As she walked, Bamimon came up next to her.  
  
"Hiya, Silva! Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Silver had to smile at the Digimon's strange way of speaking.  
  
She replied, "=Nothing much. Just thinking.="  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
"=The past. And the present.="  
  
"Are you scareded of the baddie tings? 'Cause you don' needa worry. I gonna protect ya!"  
  
She had to laugh at that comment.  
  
"Whats sa funny?"  
  
"=Well, it's just that you remind me of someone I used to know.="  
  
-You still do know me, you know-  
  
=I know. But I meant the old you=  
  
-I know, and believe me, if I could go back and change the past, I would. But I can't-  
  
=I know, I know. But I can't help wishing, can I?=  
  
Then Bamimon spoke again, snapping Silver out of her slight daze.  
  
"Who was ya talkin' ta in ya head?"  
  
"=You heard that?="  
  
"I hears you head voice talkin' ta sometin', but I no hears no answer."  
  
"=You can read minds?="  
  
"Me only hears yours's head voice, but no-un elses head voice."  
  
"=Oh.=  
  
-I've heard of that before.-  
  
=Heard what?=  
  
-That some Digimon have psichic connections to their partners-  
  
=Oh. Can you read my mind?=  
  
-I don't have to. I'm a part of you now, remember?-  
  
=Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot about that=  
  
-You know, being able to talk like this IS kinda fun... maybe I'll try it more often-  
  
=I'd like it if you did. It's fun to be able talk to someone with no-one able to listen in=  
  
"Yous is doin' it again, Silva."  
  
Silver laughed, then corrected herself. "=Well, almost no-one.="  
  
At this time she arrived where the others were.  
  
Tai waved. "Hi, Silver, hi, Bamimon!"  
  
"=Hello.="  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
Tai then looked at Izzy, who nodded. Tai said, "Hey, Bamimon, could you come here for a momment? I need some help here."  
  
Silver crossed her arms. "=Okay, what is it?="  
  
Izzy stood up and walked over to Silver. "Silver," he said, "How was Boomeramon able to block that attack from Mutamon when you couldn't absorb it? Theoretically, that would be impossible for a baby level Digimon to acomplish, espesially against a Digital level Digimon."  
  
"/We don't know/," she replied.  
  
"We?" Izzy questioned.  
  
"-Oops!-" Silver exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" Izzy asked, confused.  
  
Silver saw Joe trying to hold back a laugh. The others were just plain confused.  
  
"=We'll, Joe, since you think it's so funny, maybe you should explain to them!="  
  
That caught Joe off guard, and he stopped grinning instantly. Silver hurried of.  
  
(Sora's POV)  
  
Now the others looked really confused as Silver walked away. Then, all eyes focused on Joe.  
  
"Well, Joe?" Sora asked, "Is she loopy, or is something else going on here?"  
  
"You should remember, you remembered the rest!"  
  
Sora looked confused, then a look of understanding crossed her face as she remembered.  
  
"Oh, I remember now!" she said, trying not to bust out in a fit of laughter.  
  
Then to the others Joe said, "We'll, um, you see, if you remember, Silver shares her body with a Digimon known a Symbiomon (pronounced sim-bye-oh-mon). Well, sometimes the symbiont will share her sentances, or even speak for itself. I think, unless she HAS gone loopy, thet that is what you just saw happen."  
  
Looks of understanding crossed their faces as they figured it out finally.  
  
Tai and Bamimon then returned with loads of firewood.  
  
"Well?" Tai asked Izzy.  
  
He shook his head no and replied, "Nothing. They don't know either."  
  
Unlike Sora, Tai still remembered that fact about Silver off the top of his head, so he didn't have to ask Izzy what he meant by "They".  
  
(Silver's POV)  
  
Silver was sitting about fiveteen feet away from the camp.  
  
"-I'm very sorry about that back there-"  
  
"=No problem. I'm used to it="  
  
"-We'll I'm not! Not anymore, anyway-"  
  
"=It's okay. I understand perfectly="  
  
"-Thank you very... Hey, what's that?-"  
  
Silver looked in the direction her finger was pointing, then she saw it, too. Five comet-like objects were heading towards the land. They all hit near eachother, causing multiple explosions. She ran towards it, the others in hot persuit. When they arrived, they saw five figures laying on the ground. Three looked like they were only about twelve, but the two boys, one with short blue hair in a hairstyle that looked halfway between Joe's and Matt's, and the other with purple hair that came halfway down his back, were wearing midevil-looking armor and carrying swords, and the girl, who had blond hair that also came to the middle of her back, was wearing a pink Midevil-princess-looking dress, and gripping a staff with a blue gem set in one end. The other two figures appeared to be adult, or at least eighteen. They looked half-unicorn, half-human. They both had sheaths with swords in them strapped to their belts. They had a horse-like head with a horn on it. They had hooves instead of feet. One had greyish hair/fur, the other was more on a yellowish tan. All five were unconcious, or at least appeared to be so. Silver slowly approached the yellow-tan unicorn-creature, hoping the strangers wouldn't suddenly jump at her.  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
Something suddenly clicked in Matt's mind. He couldn't explain it, he just suddenly felt a warning of danger. He realized it seamed to be coming from the unicorn-men.  
  
He shouted, "Silver! Get back!"  
  
The yellow-tan creature quickly jumped up and threw a punch at Silver. She quikly swiched to battle mode and blocked his punch. They quikly launched into combat, each blocking the others punches (Kinda like in DBZ when they fight hand to hand). It seemed like it would last forever, then the other creature jumped at Silver with his sword drawn.  
  
A voice shouted, "BANG BUBBLE!" and a familiar orange bubble slammed into the grey creature, then exploded. The sword was knocked out of the creatures hand. The explosion knocked the yellow-tan one back a little bit.  
  
"Hey Sunder, why don't you pick one someone half your size!"  
  
"Wha?" The yellow tan one, who apparently was Sunder, looked around confused. Then the blue-haired boy jumped in front of Sunder and slashed him with his sword.  
  
"Ahhh!" Sunder jumped back, but couldn't avoid the cut completely.  
  
Then the blond girl, who had also awoken, said, "Yeah! My turn, CYCLONE!" About twenty large half-circles of transparent energy formed around her staff. She swept the staff forward and the energy flew out and knocked the grey one into the air, causing him to land right next to Sunder. "Take that, Balio!" she taunted.  
  
Then the purple-haired boy came up next to the blue haired boy and said, "And to finish you of... SAI-MOON!!!" A explosion-like dome of fire and wind formed next to Sunder and Balio, knocking them back.  
  
"You just wait!" Sunder threatened. "We'll be back!" Then the two dissapeared.  
  
P.S.: Again, sorry for the delay. We'll, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it exciting? Was it boring? Will you review it? I welcome MSTs of this whole series, as long as they are friendly and mean no harm. But, if they're just for fun (And to point out a few mistakes...), I enjoy a good joke as much as the next guy! We'll, bye for now. 


	5. The Newcomers, Part B

  
By: Hahn NCSDA  
Title: Saga of the Soulmates, Part Four B: The Newcomers  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now. Oh, and TigerCat, if your still around, I just wanted to ask: I'm a member of an online RPG at www.geocities.com/warpdigivolver, and I was wondering if I could use Silver as one of my characters in the RPG? Oh, and by the way, I know her first name is Victoria, and her nickname is Silver, but what's her last name?  
  
Notes: Again, sorry this was late. Like I said, I'm a part of the 'Digitown 02' RPG at the adformentined site, and that takes a lot of my time. If anyone wants to visit that site, I play two characters. One is Hahn, a half Digimon, half human warrior, and the other is the Priestess Destined, a powerful and mysterious Digidestined, who, if TigerCat agrees, is going to be revealed as Silver. If TigerCat doesn't agree, I'll have her be someone else. Well, anyway, I've added a new Fanfic section to my site, so if anyone want's a quick way to find my fics, go to hahn.whorled.com and click on 'Fanfics.' I will also be accepting fics from other people as well. I even accept pictures and html documents. Well, In this part of Saga of the Soulmates, the newcomers meet the Digidestined, and more info about the mysterious brothers Sunder and Balio is givin (Although, if you've played Breath of Fire III, you pretty much know it all anyway).  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
Tai looked apprehinsively at the newcomers. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
The blue haired boy spoke up. "My name is Ryu. May I ask why you wear such strange clothes?"  
  
Mimi said indignetly, "Strange clothes? At least we don't look like a midevil fashion disaster!"  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"What, Tai?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The purple haired boy spoke next. "I'm Teepo. These clothers are just standard armor. I have to admit, your garments look very strange for 16th century clothing."  
  
Mimi began, "What-" Then she realised what he had just said. "-ever? Excuse me, did you say 16th century?"  
  
The blond girl answered annoyedly, "Yes, that is what he said. It IS the 16th century you know! Oh, I'm Mina, by the way."  
  
Matt responded, "Um, last I checked, it was still the 21st century. By the way, have I seen you before? I get the strangest feeling of Deja Vu when I see you."  
  
Ryu said, obviously astounded, "The 21st century??? Oh, no you you haven't seen me before. Now, who are you guys?"  
  
"That, my friend, is a long story, best told over a warm fire," Sora answered.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
(Matt's POV)  
  
Later that night, the Destined and their new friends had gotten to know eachother well. It tuned out that Ryu, Teepo, and Mina were from another dimention. They were heroes of sorts. Somehow, they had been taken here. They had also been seperated from their friend Rei. Matt once again felt that strange sence of Deja Vu upon hearing that name. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had met them before. The Destined found out about Sunder and Balio, who were brothers working for a powerful crime ring. Everyone, especially Ryu and Mina, had had some troubles with them.  
  
That night, the newcomers decided to join the Destined after hearing about their own enemies. Then, they went to bed, Joe and Silver snuggling together, Sora, seeing that no-one was watching, moving over to lay her head on Tai's chest. T.K. and Kari slept next to eachother, their sleeping bags pressed up against eachother. Teepo offered to keep watch the whole night, since he was used to that. Seeing that he was asleep and no-one was watching, Mina moved over to lay next to Ryu. Mimi lay still for a while, trying unsucsessfully to get to sleep. Then, she heard some familliar harmonica playing, but it was right next to her. She turned and saw Matt there. He said, "I noticed you were having trouble getting to sleep, and thought this might help. If you want, I'll stop."  
  
"No, it's okay," Mimi assured. "I kinda like it anyway." With that, she rolled back over, and was asleep in instants.  
  
P.S.: Sorry that was so short, but I'm tired and need rest. So, see you all later! And don't forget to visit that RPG! Remember, the adress is at http://www.geocities.com/warpdigivolver. Well, untill next time, this is Hahn NCSDA, logging off. 


End file.
